The Attack of Team Rocket
'The Attack of Team Rocket '''is the 2nd epsiode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer catches his first Pokemon, a milestone for him. However, he reaches another milestone: his first "battle" with the region's villainous team. Story (Spencer, Rhonda, and Spencer's Charmander are walking out of the Pokemon Center) Rhonda: Well, I can't beleive how many Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs your Charmander eat. Spencer: I know, half my record! Rhonda: So, why did you decide to keep him out of his Pokeball. He could burn down this entire forest! Spencer: But he's ''sooo cute! (rubs Charmander on the head) Charmander: Charman! (Charmander's tail-fire grows larger, igniting a nearby tree) Spencer: Aah! Fire! Rhonda: (sigh) Go, Lapras! (sends out Lapras) Lapras: Lap! Rhonda: Lapras! Use Hydro Pump to put out that fire! Lapras: Lap-raas! (A heavy pump of water blasts out of Lapras' to put out the fire, but knocks down the tree) (The tree disturbs a Ratatta into hopping out into the open) Rhonda: Hey, did Professor Oak give you some empty Pokeballs? Spencer: Yah, why? Rhonda: Well, that Ratatta might be your first caught Pokemon. First, you have to weaken it... Spencer: Charmander, use Ember! Charmander: Chaar! (Pelts Ratatta with fireballs) Spencer: Scratch! Then another Ember! Charmander: Char-man! (Charmander claws glow white, then it scraches the Ratatta. Then he uses Ember again) Rhonda: Now you reach into your bag and... Spencer: (Pulls a black garbae bag out of his backpack, opens it, and runs towards Ratatta with it) I gotcha now! Rhonda: No! Spencer: (turns around) What? (The Ratatta bounces into the forest) Rhonda: You were supposed to catch it with a Pokeball! Spencer: Ooh Rhonda: (looks at a nearby Pidgey) Hey, do you see that Pidgey over there? (Spencer scans it with his Pokedex) Pokedex: Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. They normally dislike fighting, so they stay in the woods. This one knows: Tackle, Gust, Quick Attack, and Sand-Attack. Spencer: If it doesn't like fighting, then why is it out here? Rhonda: Beats me. Why don't you go catch it, exceptt with a Pokeball... Spencer: OK! Charmander, use Ember! Charmander: Charmaander! (Uses Ember) (The Pidgey retaliates by using its wings to blow up sand (Sand-Attack), then it tackles by moving so fast it blurs (Quick Attack)) Spencer: Hey! He can't see when you do that! Use Scratch! Charmander: Char? (cleans the sand out of his eyes) (The Pidgey is using it wing to blow up a wind (Gust) that pushes Charmander back) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch! Charmander: Chaaar-mander! (Charmander runs around the gust and slashes Pidgey) Spencer: Finish him off with Ember! Charmander: Chaar! (Charmander shoots tiny fireballs at PIdgey, making it dizzy) Spencer: Time for the P-p-p-Pokeball! (Spencer takes out an empty Pokeball and throws it) Spencer: (As Pokeball is ticking) Lucky-ball, lucky-ball, lucky-ball, lucky-ball... (The Pokeball does its final tick, confirming Pidgey was caught) Spencer: Hooray! My luck worked! (Later, on the route to Viridian City) Rhonda: I can't beleive you almost have the same amount of Pokemon as me! Spencer: Yah, it's pretty great! (Suddenly, a big car with an R on it drives up, blocking the road. Two people with R's on their shirts come out and walk up to Spencer and Rhonda) Grunt #1: Give us you Pokemon, and we won't give you any trouble. Spencer: The gray uniforms, the logos, are you... MILTANK MOO-MOO DOG SUPPLIERS? Grunts: Uhh... Spencer: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (hugs one) HEY! IS THAT YOUR DELIVERY TRUCK? Grunt #1: No, no, no , no , no... Spencer: (Gets in their car) Let's see here... (presses random buttons) (The car drives around until it crashes into a tree) Spencer: (Comes out of the top of the car with a parachute) I'm no mechanic, but I think there's a small chance that your car might ''be broken... Grunt #2: NOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CAR COST?! Spencer: Nope! (lands on the ground) (The back of the car opens a little, so Spencer opens it more) Spencer: (Sees caged Pokemon) (gasps) Are these... THE POKEMON THAT MAKE THE MILTANK MOO-MOO DOGS?! Rhonda: (gets an idea) Hey Spencer, maybe if you let them out, they'll make free Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs for you. Spencer: Great idea, Rhonda! (Tugs on one of the cage's bars). Hmm... I just got an idea! Go, Charmander! (sends out Charmander) Charmander: Chaar-man! Spencer: Charmander! Use Ember to free those Pokemon, so they'll make us free Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs! Charmander: Char-man man-mander-char... (Translation: How can he not see that they're villains?) (Charmander uses Ember to melt a cage bar, freeing a Pikachu) Grunt #1: STOP THAT!! Rhonda: Here, let me help! (sends out Lapras) Lapras: Lap-pra! Rhonda: Use Ice Beam to free those caged Pokemon! Lapras: Laap! (Uses Ice Beam to freeze a cage's bars until they break, freeing a Squirtle) Grunt #1: STOP INTERFERING WITH OUR PLANS (sends out A Golbat) Grunt #2: Yah! (sends out an Inkay) (Golbat uses Astonish, scaring Lapras) Rhonda: Go, Voltorb! (sends out Voltorb) Voltorb: VOLT-ORB! Grunt #2: Inkay, use Foul Play! Rhonda: Voltorb, use Rollout! (Rollout and Foul Play collide) Grunt #2: Inkay, use Constrict! (Inkay's tentacles grow longer and envelop Voltorb) Rhonda: Voltorb, use Self-Destruct! Voltorb: Voolt- (Voltorb releases its energy, knocking out Inkay) Grunt #2: Benny, let's run off with the Pokemon we have before- Spencer: Hey, how do you make them make Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs? I set them all free and they just ran into the forest so... Grunt #1: NOO, BOSS IS GONNA KILL US! Grunt #2: Quick, let's finish off the girl before.. (Golbat is frozen solid, and Inkay is knocked out and covered in soot) Spencer: So, how do you do it? Grunts: (sings the Team Rocket chant, making Spencer realize they are evil) Spencer: (gasps) You're... not... suppliers... Grunt #1: Of course... Grunt #2: Now hand over your Pokemon and we won't use our more powerful ones... Spencer: Ha! I can just fly away on... Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pid-gey! (Spencer gets on Pidgey's back, and Pidgey only flies about an inch into the air before not being able to go up any farther) Spencer: Come on, you can do it! Rhonda: I think we should run Spencer.... Spencer: Way ahead of ya! Charmander, use Smoke Screen! Charmander: Char! (blows out alot of smoke) (Spencer, Rhonda, Pidgey, and Charmander run away) Rhonda: They're gaining on us! Spencer: Pidgey, use Sand-Attack! Pidgey: Pidg! (Blows sand into their eyes) (Suddenly, a white flash appears in the sky. A girl riding a Swanna comes down) ???: Hop on! (Spencer and Rhonda get onto the Swanna, which flies to Viridian City) (At Viridian City...) Rhonda: Thanks for the ride! ???: Your welcome. My name's Misty, by the way. I run Cerulean Gym. What's your names. Rhonda: Rhonda Twis. Spencer: ''Speeencer (looking at Misty with "in love" eyes) Misty: OK. Well, I was just taking a little flight, and I saw you. I've been having problems with Team Rocket too. By the way, do you have badge cases? Rhonda: Yes, but Spencer doesn't. Misty: Here, have a badge case (gives badge case). Well, I gotta go, see you later! (flies away an Swanna) Rhonda: Let's get your Pokemon to the center. Spencer: Yeah, I guess so... Pidgey might be hurt from when I tried to ride on him...